


the goldfinch fanfiction idea (boris/theo)

by l0s3r_ru3



Category: The Goldfinch (2019), The Goldfinch - Donna Tartt
Genre: M/M, just a suggestion, this isn’t even fanfiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:22:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28907025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/l0s3r_ru3/pseuds/l0s3r_ru3
Summary: can someone make this pls :))also i don’t even ship bc that’s kinda donna tartts whole intent— that theos lonely and has a stick up his butt and will never find love ANYWAYS
Relationships: Theodore Decker/Boris Pavlikovsky
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	the goldfinch fanfiction idea (boris/theo)

in which boris comes to new york to see theo and they’ve been hanging out and hobie knows this and is playing along with the fact that they’re just friends but then boris comes into the shop just as they’re closing and theo thinks hobies out shopping but he isn’t and they’re like making out against the wall and shit and hobie comes down to tell theo that he didnt know which nails to get so he got both and he’s like chill then theo tries to explain and hobies like wbk ur a f%g !! and boris is like see potter that wasn’t bad because he already knew and theos like that does not make it better!? then boris is all LOL BROTHER OF MY HEART MAD CUTE and theo’s like YOU CANNOT SAY BROTHER then they get married and live happily ever after


End file.
